Mask Collection
by BlazingForward
Summary: When Kokoro fought the thief, she had a vision in her head of how it would turn out: With her triumphant, the mask of Hope back where it belonged, and everything right in the world. What she didn't expect was to lose to a little girl and get forced into servitude


Kokoro just stared. "...What?" She must of misheard the girl. Surely she wasn't serious-

"I'm going to take you as a pet!" The girl just gave another one of her smiles, the one that reminded Kokoro of her own, lips turned upward but eyes still empty, void of any expression. "Now come on, mask lady!" She said, grabbing her arm and tugged. Kokoro tried to fight it, but her battle had left her exhausted, soon passing out as Koishi dragged her off.

* * *

When Kokoro woke up, she had no idea of what was going on. There was some sort of shroud covering her, her body laying on a cushion of sorts. "You're awake!" She shot up, the blanket falling off as her heart raced, turning to face the voice. Memories came rushing to her. This was the thief that took her mask, the thief that had thoroughly defeated her, and- Her thoughts paused, as she felt the girl wrap her arms around her body. "I can't wait to show you to sis! She'll be so proud of me for getting such a strong pet!" The young satori smiled, pressing something into Kokoro's hands. The masked girl looked down, swapping to a mask of confusion as she looked upon her mask of hope.

"...Why are you giving this back?" Didn't the girl say she wasn't going to return it? Why was she...

"I'm not giving it back! I'm putting it with my other masks!" Right... she was her "pet" now. Kokoro nodded, not really thinking about her new position. She mentioned a sister, right? She just had to wait until she woke up, upon which she'd promptly inform her captor on the moral dilemmas of kidnapping your opponent and keeping them as trophies, and she would then go free.

* * *

"Let me repeat that again...You attacked my sister with the intent to harm, accusing her of stealing possession you yourself were responsible for losing...and you're expecting me to take your side?" Well, when she put it like that... "Usually, I would just simply ask Utsuho to drop you into the flames of Blazing Hell for what you have done. However, circumstances have convinced me to give you a choice." Kokoro pondered what would happen if she said no. "In that case, I would have Utsuho drop you into the flames of Blazing Hell." Kokoro gulped, nodding. "Glad we could come to an agreement. Hata No Kokoro. Starting now, you are now the pet of Koishi Komeiji until otherwise noted." Kokoro just nodded, too scared to argue.

* * *

Kokoro quickly noticed that she never was out of sight. If it wasn't Satori watching her, it was either the hell raven or kasha that kept an eye on her. Koishi didn't notice, or if she did she had no qualms about it. Kokoro ignored her current guard, the raven perched in her bird form atop a shelf. Koishi laughed, running around the halls, forcing Kokoro to follow close behind her. She wondered what the girl usually did.

* * *

The first time Kokoro noticed something was wrong with Koishi was when the girl had fallen from a shelf. Kokoro acted swiftly, catching her before she could hit the ground. She set her down on her feet, ready to attempt calm her down...and paused. Instead of the fear she expected, Koishi's face was blank, not even the tiniest hint of fear. Kokoro knew it wasn't because the girl trusted her. Koishi soon resumed smiling, but those eyes remained empty, the curling of her lips looking forced.

* * *

"So...you've noticed Koishi's condition." Kokoro looked at Satori, her mask one of curiosity. "I suppose it would be prudent to explain. Koishi is...or rather, was, a troubled girl...Our third eyes have caused us to be shunned by most yokai. While I was willing to accept my lot in life, Koishi tried to prove to people she was just like them... I lost track of how many she can home in tears, bruised or worse..." Satori paused for a moment , regaining her composure. "Eventually, it became too much for her. Had I known what she planned, I would of immediately stopped her...but I only looked at the surface. I mistook the bliss of one whom would soon end their pain for legitimate happiness." Kokoro listened, realization dawning on her. "When I woke up that day, to find my sister sitting there, eye closed...To make others happy she had shut off her own mind. Even I can't detect any thoughts in her head...She doesn't even have emotions now." Kokoro was speechless, Satori soon leaving the room.

* * *

Kokoro didn't see her watchmen as often. Occasionally, the raven or kasha would pass by, greeting Koishi cheerfully. The girl would wave, and ask how her sister was doing, even if she just asked the other moments ago. They would respond that she was doing well, and turn their attention towards Kokoro. The raven was friendly, inquiring about her life and who she was as a person, and would return the favor herself, answering any questions Kokoro asked. The kasha, on the other hand, was...Not cold, Kokoro supposed, but not friendly either. She asked about what she was doing with Koishi, and nodded when she was satisfied, heading on her way

* * *

"Hey mask lady?" Kokoro looked down at the girl.

"Yes, Koishi?"

"Do you like me?" Kokoro paused. She tried to decide how she felt about the girl...She did sympathize with the girl, and she supposed that was close enough. She nodded. Koishi hugged her tightly, Kokoro switching to a mask of love. Koishi looked at her mask, and asked another question. "Why is your face like that?" Kokoro pondered how to answer. Eventually, she decided on a satisfactory response.

"Because my masks are my face, Koishi, and my emotions as well." The younger satori paused at that.

"You're weird." Koishi responded. "But that's okay. I'm weird too." She smiled, and Kokoro noted that her eyes seemed just a little bit brighter tonight.

* * *

Kokoro looked towards Satori. Then Koishi. Then the stranger Koishi had dragged along with her. "Look, sis! I found her by that temple! "

"Koishi... you shouldn't just drag people off to be your pets..." Satori began, only to pause and look at the stranger. "Wait...you...want to be her pet?" The heterochromatic girl just nodded. "I...I see." Kokoro shook her head in amused disbelief, as Koishi hugged her newest pet tight, eyes just a little more lively, and smile a little less fake. Satori smiled as well. "Well, I suppose she can stay as well... it's not like you'll find any more pets, right?" Satori would one day look back at what she said and and laugh.

* * *

Author notes:

Well, I don't really know what to say. Might write a sequel, might just leave it be. I just was bored, decided to write some.


End file.
